The Mafia Sidekick's Days
by Soleil Artemis Lumiere
Summary: About two great mafia groups in italy; Prussia's mafia who always fought against Ancient Rome mafia successed by Byzantium Empire; and the two fights against police led by Germany! from OC Indonesia POV; we have drama, love, revenge, action, and HETALIA.


Am I dead?

Of corse I am. How could I not? I've walked for days without food and hardly any water through the land of Europe. It's been weeks since I last saw civilization. Weeks since I found out where that jerk was…

It's all his fault.

Just wait, Pineapple Head, just because I died half the way to kick your ass, you can never escape my revenge. My ghost will haunt you wherever you go, giving you nightmares in your restless sleep, bringing you bad tidings and misery. And I'll be the one laughing in the end; laughing at your downfall.

It was your own fault anyway.

I lift my ghostly eyes slowly. There's no need to rush. I have forever to destroy you. Your goddess of luck doesn't last long, but you've turned her into the immortal goddess of misfortune.

"Are you awake?"

I know that voice too well. Is HE talking to me?

No. it's impossible. I am the ghost, there's no way he can see me. no way.

He shouldn't… be able to…

I thought I fell asleep. And I'm a ghost already. I'm not supposed to be able to sleep. Maybe it's a transition from human form? I'm not floating either. I'm lying on something soft, like a bed. Who could've found my corpse? The last thing I remember was a plain in the middle of nowhere… Now I'm in a small, damp, dusty room. There's nothing but a small bedside table, a door, and a small window that was too high to reach. The only light was from the little window, so it's not very bright…

Time to find out who was kind enough to take my dead corpse in.

I sit up and try to move my hand. There was a cranking sound, like heavy chain being pulled.

I AM chained. Both of my hands are chained to the bed rails.

I keep trying to pull my hands away, but the chain won't come off. But… I'm a ghost! I should be able to pass through everything! Is this hell? No, that's impossible, I've always been a good girl! I can't be in hell! This is just horrible! What's going on?

I must have made some noise so someone came in through the door.

"Good! Release me, NOW!" I yell out of excitement. I mean, finally I see someone who can get me out of these chains.

Wait. Stupid me. I'm a ghost, he won't hear me unless he's a ghost or he's one of those psychics from UK…

"Hey there, Missy! You're awake, huh?" It was a young man at about 20-something. His looks were quite unusual; his short hair was silvery, his skin pale, and his eyes reddish… I mean, I've certainly seen weird-looking guys before… You know, the western freaks with yellow hair and blue eyes… but I've never seen anyone like this guy, like, EVER.

"Oi, girl," He speaks as he walks and stands right beside the bed, "I know you're highly impressed by the awesome me, but no need to stare like that!"

"You can see me?" seems like he is. But how could he? I'm a ghost, or… Am i?

"Ha? What the hell are you talking about?" he replies, "Of course I can see you. I'm too awesome to be blind!"

"But… but… I'm dead, right?"

"Dead? No, you're not."

"You're lying."

"No way! I'm too awesome to lie about such unawesome thing!"

"What the-? But… I died on that plain and I…"

"You fainted and one of my pals brought you here. Well, we did think you were dead since you haven't budged for 2 days," He explains, "But it wouldn't be awesome if you had died just like that."

"So, I'm alive?"

"Yep."

I practically leap up, but the chain pulled me down and I fall onto the bed, "Ouch!"

Hey, at least I'm truly alive. HE'll know I'm the one who destroy him in the near future. However, I have one more question in mind, I mean three.

"Who are you? Where is this? Why am I chained? PLEASE tell me NOW!" okay, I'm a bit… rude? But it's acceptable! I'm chained in a place I don't know!

"Well, well, aren't you rushing things?" the man replies, "I also would like to know who YOU are, let me introduce myself.

"Welcome to my headquarters. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome boss of Germanic Mafia."


End file.
